Television remains the most effective method to reach a mass audience. However, with the rise of TiVo, DVRs, broadband and video games, and the consumer's new ability to fast forward through commercials, many advertisers are shifting focus away from traditional 30 second commercial spots and looking into other forums. Indeed, though such new abilities thrilled customers, it made traditional advertisers extremely nervous and, as such, it's becoming harder to sell media advertising based on time-slots and traditional Nielsen ratings. In addition, Networks have a harder time scheduling programs, as customers cherry pick what they want to see and when, time slots become less relevant.
This has led to virtual stagnation in ad spending on television and Networks therefore need to offer advertisers a variety of new ways to deliver their message, including product placement.
Accordingly, as more and more people skip commercials using such devices as mentioned above, product placement in television programs is a growing industry. However, the utility of product placement is currently limited to what products the consumer can recognize or what products have a brand name on them.
Nonetheless, more and more consumers will be making the choice to pull content towards them. The attitude of the youngest generation indicates the urgency at which television advertising needs to shift to a more targeted approach.
Thus, there is a need for a method by which the products shown in films, television programs, or print can be identified to the consumer and made available for convenient purchase.